A simple meal
by Buffy Anne Halliwell
Summary: Another oneshot of Paige meeting her family without knowing, this time Piper.


_This is another oneshot about Paige meeting her family without none of them realizing, this time with Piper._

_Also guess what, I've made a video for my story "Lost Sister", which is still in progress, you can check it out here: watch?v=7GO7gMZuMLs_

Piper Halliwell had just started working at Quake a few days ago as the chef and she really enjoyed it, but after a week of being there she was promoted as manager which was stressful for her because she wasn't trained for that job, and even though she didn't feel ready she took the roll, which involved not only manage the place but work as a waitress, hostess and chef amongst other general things.

And today was one of those days, she not only was helping in the kitchen but had to work as a waitress too, for being a big place they lacked workers.

"Hey can I get a cup of coffee please?" a young black haired woman asked Piper as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Uhm, yeah sure," Piper replied, she was caught off guard.

After a moment she returned and placed the cup on the table, "can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you," the customer said as she counted some coins in her hand.

Piper looked at her and sighed, there was something about her that made her want to stay there and make sure if everything was okay, but considering that just a couple of weeks ago she found out she and her sisters had just became witches and that her own fiancé was a warlock, Piper decided against it, she thought maybe this woman was a witch or a demon and that was why she felt something being close to her.

Piper kept doing her job but every chance she had she took a look at the woman, she was just there looking calm and taking a sip of coffee every now and then.

Piper approached the woman, "refill?" she asked seeing the empty cup.

"No thank you, I can only afford one," the woman said casually, "today is my first day at work," she added excitedly, although she wasn't sure why she wanted to share the news.

"Really? That's great!" Piper replied thrilled, and also she couldn't either explain why she felt happy to know that.

"Is it okay if I stay here in the meantime? I have an hour before I have to show up," the woman asked a little bit shy.

"Yeah no problem, stay as long as you want," Piper said with a welcoming smile.

After a moment, Piper returned to the table where the young woman was seated.

"Here, you can't start your day with an empty stomach, and much less start your first day at work that way," Piper said as she placed a dish with food in front of the woman.

"What? No I can't take it, don't worry," the woman tried to stop Piper.

"Is okay, is on the house," Piper said and she refilled the cup of coffee, "I made it all personally," she added with a grin.

"Thank you," the woman said with a smile.

"I'm Piper."

"Paige," she said and started to eat the given food, "as soon as I get my first paycheck I'll pay you."

"You don't have to," Piper said, then their talk got interrupted by the sound of breaking glass, a waiter accidentally dropped some cups, "excuse me, I have to check on that," Piper excused herself, Paige simply nodded.

Paige ate everything, the food tasted home made, not like in most restaurants where the food is good but not great. When she finished everything she wanted to thank Piper for it but she was busy, so instead of interrupting her, Paige took a napkin and started to write.

Piper wanted to check on her 'guest' after she made sure that the broken cups were taken care of but the job at a restaurant never ends and much less for the manager, she saw when Paige stood up from her place and looked around, probably looking for her but she was stuck in the kitchen.

No longer after Paige left, a waitress entered the kitchen, "Piper, I found this," she said and gave Piper a folded napkin with Piper's name written on it.

"Thanks," Piper unfolded the napkin and began to read, 'Thank you for your kindness, the food was great it made me feel at home, I didn't have the chance to say goodbye but I hope to see you again and thank you in person, see you – Paige –'

Time passed, Paige only returned there a couple of times and every time she saw Piper in a hurry either busy or taking off with two other women around her age, and a year later she visited Quake again but the food didn't make her feel at home anymore, she found out that Piper stopped working there so that was the last time Paige entered that place.

Years later, Piper and Phoebe lost Prue and found out about Paige; Piper, Phoebe and Leo were walking down the manor's stairs to go look for Paige and to their surprise Paige was there.

"I… The door was open," Paige said unsure if it was okay for her to get in, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here," she turned around to leave but Phoebe stopped her.  
>"Oh, no, no, no," Phoebe looped arms with Paige, "we were just coming to look for you."<br>"You were?"  
>"Yep, come on in, welcome I'm Phoebe and this is—"<p>

"Piper, I know" Paige said with recognition, "I've been to your club," she added seeing the confused look on Piper, "It's pretty great."  
>"Thank you," Piper said, she was sure she has seen her but didn't remember immediately from where, "and you are?"<p>

"Paige, my name is Paige," the younger said pointedly.  
>"Another P, imagine that," Phoebe pointed out<br>"It's nice to meet you," Piper said still trying to remember from where she knew her and why that name was familiar to her, when they shook hands they were covered by a blue light and no longer Shax attacked them and soon he was vanquished by the new power of three.

A week later, after Piper turned into a fury and Paige helped her turn back to normal, Piper went to Paige's work place to thank her.

"My, my, my. That pile looks about the same size as it did about an hour ago," Paige's boss, Mr Cowan said.

Piper stood up "that was my fault. I distracted her with muffins."

" And you are?" Mr Cowan asked.

Piper looked at Paige then back at him "I'm her sister."

Piper smiled at Paige and turns to leave the office, Paige smiled a little to herself. Piper stopped at the door and returned to Paige's desk.

"Just one more thing," Piper said, "we met before didn't we?"

Paige nodded, "the same day I started working here."

"I wasn't sure if it was you," Piper said with a huge smile, happy that she remembered where she knew Paige from.

"I guess I owe you a meal," Paige said half joking, half serious.

"You saved me from being a fury, consider your debt paid," Piper replied in the same tone, "I'll go before your boss comes back," Piper waved goodbye and left. Paige resumed her work.


End file.
